A Letter
by BoysWhoCriedWolfEXO
Summary: "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, eum?" - Oh Sehun. Check it out and.. Happy reading guyss! :]


**Cast :**

**Oh Se Hun.**

**Seo Joo Hyun.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Jong In / Kai.**

**Wu Yi Fan / Kris.**

**Park Chan Yeol.**

**Huang Zi Tao.**

**Yoon Bo Mi.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff.**

**Rating : T.**

**Leight : Oneshoot.**

**Summary : "****_Semoga hari mu menyenangkan_****, eum?" – Oh Sehun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halooooooooo! Maaf semua nyaaa Silver baru bisa update lagi, wkwkwk.**

**Because I'm really stressed 'bout that damn shit homework, ugh..**

**Okeee lupakannn, yang penting maaf karena Silver baru bisa update hehee**

**Andddddd... this is it, another oneshoot FF from Silver's crazy imagination, yeaaa hope you guys like it yaaa...**

**Sooo~~~~~ check it out guyss!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana arena gedung olahraga di Seoul Of Performing Art School sangat ramai oleh hiruk- pikuk dan teriakan- teriakan yang memekakan telinga, teriakan cempreng yang didominasi oleh murid perempuan, oh tentu saja, kita bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di gedung olahraga yang merupakan arena lapangan basket tersebut, ada sekitar sepuluh orang pemuda gagah nan tampan sedang memperebutkan bola bulat nan membal berwarna oranye, yap..

Pertandingan basket antara Seoul Of Performing Arts School sebagai tuan rumah melawan Hannyeong High School sebagai tamu.

Pertandingan antara sekolah bergengsi seantro Korea Selatan tentu saja menarik banyak perhatian walaupun pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah.

"KRIS!" bola basket berwarna orange itu masuk dengan cantik dari luar garis _three point_, menghasilkan tiga angka untuk SOPA. Seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang terlihat membetulkan tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dengan benar usai men- _shoot_ bola dari luar garis _three point_ yang masuk dengan mulus. Dia Kris, atau Wu Yi Fan, sang kapten klub basket yang merupakan bule blasteran Chinese- Canadian dengan kadar ketampanan yang bisa membuat gadis manapun luluh.

"KAI- AH!" seorang lelaki dengan kulit tan yang sangat sexy terlihat sedang menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Dia Kai, atau Kim Jong In, junior kelas satu yang memiliki perangai sexy dan mempesona secara bersamaan, merupakan wakil ketua klub menari dan merupakan _passing guard- _nya tim basket.

"KYAA CHANYEOL!" teriakan kembali menggema saat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan surai hitam legam bernomor punggungg 22 mendribble bola orange itu dengan gagah nya meski dihadang oleh dua lawan sekaligus. Dia Chanyeol, Park Chan Yeol, wakil kapten klub basket yang merupakan penggemar berat Kai. Orang yang sangat murah senyum membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki idiot sesekali.

"PANDA TAO! KYAAAA!" bola lemparan Chanyeol tertangkap sempurna oleh seorang lelaki yang tampak sangat manly dengan surai kelam dan juga lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Dia Tao, Huang Zi Tao, seorang lelaki keturunan Chinese yang sangat ahli dalam bidang wushu, dan basket, tentu saja.

**_Hup_**

"KYAAAA OH SEHUN!" sebuah slam dunk yang tampak elegan dan mempesona menghasilkan dua point plus untuk SOPA, seorang lelaki tinggi berambut blonde dengan kulit seputih susu terlihat menyisir surai blondenya dengan tangan kekar miliknya setelah melakukan sebuah slam dunk yang sangat cantik dan mempesona, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga itu terpukau seketika. Ya, dia Sehun, Oh Se Hun, salah seorang murid kelas satu yang memiliki sejuta pesona dengan sejuta talenta, salah satu siswa terpintar dengan segudang ketrampilan di SOPA, merupakan murid populer yang digilai banyak gadis dan merupakan _power forward_ andalan tim basket. Walaupun perawakannya dingin dan sukar didekati, semua itu tak pernah menyurutkan keinginan para gadis untuk berlomba- lomba mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. Tapi lagi- lagi, mereka semua harus menelan ludah pahit, karena Sehun, satu- satunya tim inti klub basket yang belum memiliki pacar pun pada akhirnya menemukan tambatan hatinya juga. Ya.. Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih, dan para penggemar, benar- benar harus menelan ludah pahit itu.

* * *

><p>Pertandingan telah usai 30 menit yang lalu, suasana di SOPA mulai sepi dan sunyi karena para murid satu persatu kembali kekelas masing- masing untuk melanjutkan beberapa mata pelajaran yang tersisa. Dan disinilah, lima lelaki dengan ketampanan diatas rata- rata terlihat menyibukkan diri mereka dengan kegiatan masing masing.<p>

"Aku lelah" itu Kai, dengan seenak jidatnya menidurkan dirinya diatas bangku mahoni panjang yang terletak ditengah- tengah ruang ganti khusus klub basket itu.

"Setidaknya kita menang!" ujar Chanyeol semangat sembari mengkancingkan kemeja seragam nya satu persatu.

"Hell, mereka memang tak pernah menang dari kita, si Minho kodok itu hanya besar mulut saja!" tak disangka, Tao pun ikut berpartisipasi dalam percakapan basa- basi yang di mulai oleh Kim Jong In.

**_Bugh_**

"Jangan tidur Kim!" itu Kris, dengan tanpa belas kasihannya menendang bokong milik Kai yang sedang berusaha untuk terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Cih! Tuan galaxy menyebalkan! Lihat saja, akan kubakar Ace kesayangan mu itu!" ancam Kai sambil membayangkan boneka binatang –yang entah apa itu- berwarna putih yang mengenakan rompi berwarna pink dan juga topi bajak laut kesayangan Kris.

"Yea, dan kau akan segera menjumpai kuburan mu jika berani membakar 'anakku'!" balas Kris.

"Oh ayolah! Berapa umur mu dude?! Sebegitu sayangkah kau dengan si 'Ace' itu?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Kris terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Well, tidak sesayang Sehun dengan 'pinkupinku', kurasa.."

Merasa kata 'Sehun' dan 'pinkupinku' disebut, seorang lelaki berambut blonde menoleh penasaran kearah lelaki berambut pirang yang menatapnya jahil "Apa? Oh aku mengerti, tadi Kai bilang kalau dia akan membakar 'pinkupinku' mu Sehun" jelas Kris ngawur.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak suka, seperti slow motion mata elangnya menoleh bengis kearah Kai yang hanya nyengir sambil mengusap tengkuknya "Ehehe Sehun, aku.. aku tidak bilang.. s- sungguh!" cicit Kai gugup.

Masih dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Ku bunuh kau jika berani menyentuh pinkupinku, bahkan jika hanya seujung kuku"

Kai hanya meneguk ludah nya gugup, hanya ada dua hal yang bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun berbicara panjang lebar, pertama jika pembicaraan itu menyangkut kekasihnya, kedua jika pembicaraan itu menyangkut 'pinkupinku', and for your information, pinkupinku adakah boneka beruang rilakkuma kesayangan Sehun, dan sesuai dengan namanya, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau warna bonekanya adalah, pink!

Kai masih dengan sebuah cengiran aneh di bibir nya, Kai menganggkat tangannya untuk membentuk V sign "Hehehe, aku bersumpah Sehun aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh pinkupinku.."

Sehun memberikan tatapan tajam yang berarti peringatan terakhir kalinya pada Kai sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada loker miliknya, mengabaikan Kai dan Kris yang kemudian saling melempar tatapan tajam.

Sehun mengeluarkan tas sekolahnya yang dia simpan di dalam loker, tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan dia merasa kalau dirinya masih mempunyai sedikit minuman yang tersisa di botol minum nya. Akan tetapi, harapan Sehun pupus seketika saat mendapati botol minuman itu dalam keadaan kosong. Sembari menghela nafas, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan berhenti tepat di arah ujung lokernya.

Dahinya mengernyit bingung mendapati sebotol penuh air mineral di dalam sana dan juga sebuah kertas berwarna hijau greentea yang tertempel pada permukaan botol. Sehun mengulurkan tangan putih mulus nan kekar miliknya untuk mengambil botol minuman itu. Fans lagikah? Dia mendesah bosan karena hampir setiap hari mendapatkan hadiah dan juga surat cinta yang menurutnya memuakkan itu.

Tapi mungkin kali ini pengecualian, setidaknya Sehun akan membaca surat yang ditujukan untuknya itu sebagai rasa terima kasih, karena secara tidak langsung, fans nya itu telah menolongnya dari bahaya dehidrasi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sehun mencabut surat itu dari permukaan botol agar surat tersebut tidak robek, membuka lipatan surat itu dan mendapati sebuah kalimat, perlu di tekan kan lagi, hanya 'sebuah' kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata yang di tunjukkan untuk Sehun.

**_Semoga harimu menyenangkan!_**

Yah, hanya itu dan selesai. Sehun mengernyit bingung, gadis ini benar- benar fans nya kah? Dan rasa penasarannya pun segera terjawab tatkala mata elang nya menangkap sebuah pen- name yang tertulis rapih di pojok kanan bawah. Sehun tersenyum lembut, menampilkan eyesmile nya sebelum meminum air mineral itu.

"Fans lagi magnae?" tanya Kai penasaran, Sehun mengangguk, masih dengan senyum nya yang merekah.

Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, dan Tao mengernyit heran secara bersamaan "Dan kau tersenyum hanya karena seorang fans?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak biasanya.." lanjut Tao.

Masih dengan senyum nya, Sehun menatap hyung nya itu secara bergantian "Tentu saja, karena ini adalah fans yang istimewa" ujar Sehun sembari menyampirkan tas nya di bahu dan keluar dari ruang ganti klub basket, meninggalkan para hyung nya yang masih dalam keadaan bingung mode on.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis cantik dengan pipi tembam, kulit putih mulus bak porselen dan juga tubuh tinggi semampai terlihat berdiri di depan gerbang Seoul Of Performing Arts School, angin sepoi musim gugur meniupkan surai kecoklatan miliknya yang bebas tergerai. Daun mapple yang berguguran bersatu padu bersama surai kecoklatan nan indah milik sang gadis.<p>

Gadis itu mengeratkan jas sekolah nya yang berwarna kuning, menandakan kalau dia adalah salah satu murid SOPA yang baru saja pulang dan kini sedang menunggu seseorang. Mata bulat nya sesekali melirik ke pintu utama sekolah nya itu, berharap orang yang sejak tadi ditunggu nya memunculkan batang hidungnya, tapi lagi- lagi gadis itu harus menghela nafas lelah karena orang yang di tunggu nya belum juga hadir.

"Sedang apa Seo- ah?" sebuah sapaan tiba- tiba membuat gadis cantik itu tersentak pelan, iris coklatnya ia arahkan ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik dengan surai pirang bertanya padanya sembari tersenyum, menampilkan eyesmilenya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Biasa Bomi- ya.." sahut gadis yang bernama lengkap Seohyun itu lembut.

Gadis dihadapannya, yakni Yoon Bo Mi mengangguk mengerti "Ah, aku mengerti, kalau begitu boleh aku bergabung? Kebetulan aku juga sedang menunggu Jongin.."

"Eum, tentu.."

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, seorang lelaki berkulit tan terlihat keluar dari pintu utama SOPA, langkahnya terburu- buru, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang tergesa- gesa.

"Bomi noona!" teriak lelaki tadi yang cukup mengagetkan kedua gadis cantik yang sedang asyik berdiri dengan tenang di gerbang sekolah.

Bomi menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan kulit tan berlari kearah nya "Jongin- ah!" balas Bomi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, ada Seohyun noona juga, annyeong noona.." ujar Jongin yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kai sembari membungkuk sopan pada Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum "Annyeong Kai- ah"

"Noona belum pulang?" tanya Kai pada Seohyun.

"Belum" singkat Seohyun sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, aku mengerti.. kurasa dia sebentar lagi keluar, tadi Mr. Park memanggilnya keruangannya, aku juga tidak tau ada apa.."

"Ah.. baiklah, terima kasih.."

Kai mengangguk "Sama- sama noona, kalau begitu aku dan Bomi noona pamit duluan ya, annyeong.." pamit Kai sambil mengapit lengan Bomi yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Annyeong Seo- ah.." Bomi membeo sambil membungkukan badannya.

Seohyum tersenyum lembut pada sepasang kekasih di hadapannya itu "Annyeong Kai- ah, Bomi- ya, hati- hati dijalan.." pesannya yang dibalas anggukan oleh sepasang kekasih itu sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Seohyun.

Seohyun kembali menghela nafas lelah, dirinya sungguh sangat lelah hari ini, mengingat dia harus belajar ekstra untuk olimpiade matematika nanti dan juga tugas- tugas nya sebagai ketua OSIS benar- benar membuat tenaga nya terkuras. Belum lagi bekerja paruh waktu di caffe setiap malam, benar- benar menyita waktu istirahatnya.

Seohyun sendiri sebenarnya merupakan seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan _Seo Rush_ yang bergerak di bidang otomotif yang terkenal di mancanegara bahkan mempunyai beberapa cabang dan baru membuka cabang baru di Washington D.C, sementara ibunya adalah seorang designer terkenal di kaca internasional bahkan sampai di benua Eropa, dua bulan yang lalu, ibunya baru saja menggelar _fashion show_ di Van Coouver, Canada yang dihadiri oleh model- model papan atas, salah satunya adalah Coco Lee.

Namun, biarpun begitu, orang tuanya tidak pernah mengajarkan Seohyun untuk bergantung kepada uang yang mereka hasilkan, mereka hanya memberi Seohyun uang bulanan yang dijatah dan tidak akan ada tambahan jika jatah bulanan nya habis, oleh karena itu, Seohyun bekerja disebuah toko kue untuk menambahkan uang bulanan nya, syukur- syukur jika dia masih bisa menabung dengan uang itu, kemandirian Seohyun membuat orang tua nya bangga, karena Seohyun tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang rendah hati dan selalu menghargai sesama, benar- benar calon putri idaman orang tuanya.

"Memikirkan ku Tuan Putri?" sahut sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Seohyun dari lamunan panjangnya, Seohyun menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan surai blonde tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kau ini narsis sekali Tuan Oh.." tutur Seohyun lembut sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ohh.. apakah aku tidak boleh bersikap narsis setelah mendapatkan sepucuk surat beserta air mineral dari seorang Tuan Putri hem? '**_Seororo_**'?"

Seohyun sempat terkejut beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan "Ku kira kau akan membuang nya seperti hadiah- hadiah fans mu yang lain Sehun.."

Lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sehun itu mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka "Well.. anggap saja kau beruntung karena aku sedang haus, lagipula mengapa kau tak mengantarkannya langsung padaku eoh?"

Seohyun menggedikkan bahunya "Ku pikir akan lebih berkesan jika aku memberikannya lewat sebuah surat"

"Tapi bagaimana jika terbuang?"

Tersenyum, "Well, pada akhirnya kau meminum dan membaca nya kan?" ujar Seohyun imut, Sehun yang gemas hanya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Seohyun, Tuan Putrinya, Kekasih tercintanya, ya.. kekasih.

"Aku mencintai mu Seo noona.."

Seohyun terkekeh lembut "Aku juga mencintai mu, Sehun- ah.. tapi tidak kah ini terlalu melankolis? Kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang, aku mulai kedinginan, brr.."

Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum mengulas senyum lembut, Seohyun- nya memang selalu anggun kapanpun dan dimanapun, tutur katanya pun selalu halus, dia juga terlalu baik, dia tak pernah menuntut Sehun untuk memanggilnya 'noona' tidak hanya Sehun, tapi Tao, Kai dan Chanyeol yang notabene lebih muda darinya pun tidak pernah dipaksanya untuk memanggilnya noona, dan Chanyeol sendiri lebih menyukai memanggil Seohyun tanpa embel- embel noona, karena menurut Chanyeol, wajah Seohyun terlalu cute untuk di sebut noona.

Lain sekali dengan Sandara noona –pacar Chanyeol-, Victoria noona -pacar Tao-, Jessica noona –pacar Kris-, dan juga Bomi noona –pacar Kai- yang galak- galak dan super cerewet itu, terutama Jessica noona, Sehun kadang heran sendiri, si Bule blasteran itu betah- betah saja pacaran dengan Jessica noona kurang lebih tiga tahun tanpa konflik apapun.

"Baiklah, noona tunggu disini, aku membawa sepeda.."

Seohyun menahan lengan Sehun "Mobil mu?" tanya nya lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum "Sedang malas membawa mobil.."

Seohyun mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh, dia sangat menyukai kemandirian dan kesederhaan Sehun walaupun pada kenyataannya keluarga Sehun jauh lebih kaya daripada keluarganya, bahkan keluarga Sehun merupakan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan bahkan dunia, karena hampir sebagian perdangan perekonomian dunia dikendalikan oleh perusahaan keluarga Sehun yang mempunyai beribu bahkan berjuta cabang yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

"Noona.. sepedaku tidak ada boncengannya, tidak apa- apa kan kalau noona harus berdiri?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Seohyun tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja!" ujar nya girang membuat Sehun menghela nafas lega, Sehun benar- benar merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Seohyun.

Sehun pun melajukan sepedanya dengan perlahan, hembusan angin musim gugur membawa rambut kecoklatan Seohyun berterbangan dengan indah, Sehun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Seohyun yang sedang tersenyum dibelakangnya sambil menikmati hembusan angin.

"Noona?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tau? Aku sangat bahagia mengetahui kau menyempatkan dirimu untuk membuat surat untukku, karena biar bagaimana pun itu berarti kau meluangkan sedikit waktu mu untuk menulis surat itu walau surat itu hanya berisi beberapa kata, dan kau tau? Surat itu benar- benar meyakinkan ku, kalau kau memang benar- benar milikku.."

Seohyun tertegun mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan, dadanya bergerumuh aneh, senang sekali rasanya "Sehun- ah.." cicit Seohyun pelan.

"Kau milikku kan noona? Aku benarkan? Kalau begitu jadilah milikku selama nya, karena aku, Oh Se Hun berjanji, akan selalu melindungi dan juga mencintai Seo Joo Hyun noona, mungkin omongan ku terdengar seperti gombalan belaka, tapi ketahuilah kalau aku tulus mengatakan nya, noona percaya padaku kan?"

Seohyun tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia, dengan inisiatif nya sendiri, Seohyun menundukkan tubuhnya dan membawa lengannya melingkari leher Sehun, dapat dia rasakan tubuh Sehun sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya rileks kembali dan pada saat itulah..

**_Cup_**

Sebuah kecupan lembut dari bibir Seohyun mendarat mulus di pipi kanan seorang Oh Sehun, membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan perasaan bahagia yang begitu membuncah ingin keluar.

"Terima kasih Oh Sehun, aku mencintai dan menyayangi mu, aku berjanji akan menjadi milik mu selamanya.." ungkap Seohyun membuat Sehun merasa menjadi laki- laki paling beruntung di dunia saat ini.

"Ku pegang janji mu noona.."

Walau Sehun tidak melihatnya, tapi Seohyun tetap mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dia berjanji dalam hati kalau dia akan lebih sering meluangkan waktunya untuk menulis pesan untuk Sehun nantinya.

Daun- daun mapple yang terus berguguran sepanjang jalan benar- benar terlihat indah di mata Seohyun, sepeda yang Sehun kayuh terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup senggang sore itu. Seohyun melirik kebawah, mendapati rambut blonde Sehun yang menari bersama semilir angin yang berhembus bebas bersama daun mapple yang berguguran dan sesekali hinggap diatas kepala Sehun sebelum kembali tertiup angin karena sepeda yang terus melaju.

Lagi, sebuah daun mapple kembali jatuh diatas kepala Sehun sebelum kembali tertiup, namun kali ini, daun itu tertiup tepat kearah Seohyun, Seohyun mengangkat tangan kanan nya membuat daun itu hinggap beberapa saat diatas telapak tangan kanan nya sebelum kembali tertiup angin. Senyuman yang sangat lembut terukir dengan sempurna di bibi peach milik Seohyun, dalam hati Seohyun berjanji kalau dia tidak akan pernah melupakan pemandangan terindah sepanjang hidupnya saat ini.. dan kebersamaan nya dengan Sehun, adik kelasnya, orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, kekasih nya, dan segala nya yang tersayang, tentu saja.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke oke oke, akhirnya selesaii, iya iya cuma begituuuuuuuu huhuhuhu T^T**

**Maaf ya kalo banyak typo, ide cerita yang mainstream atau apapun yang make you bored while reading my fanfic, huhuhu big apologize from me yaa guyss..**

**Tapiiiiiiii... Silver tetep ngarep ada yang seenggaknya mau ninggalin jejak yaa buat FF nista ini... huhh..**

**Arigatou guyss ****J**

**RnR [y]**


End file.
